


Itinerary

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Massage, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As Queen of Lucis, there is never a dull moment in your schedule. Especially when you have so many men wanting to take you and your time.





	Itinerary

**Author's Note:**

> [SKULL FACE VOICE] SUCH A LUST FOR OLDER FFXV GUYS ! ! ! M E E E E
> 
> Alas, my fic spam of mostly COMMUNITY LOVING has now drawn to a close~! I do hope you enjoyed this week of updates, as it was an immense pleasure to prepare them for your all to read, especially this one-shot! It was pure joy to work with a different style for this fic, all while I am feeling intense vapors from all the new content coming out from the Royal Edition (which I hope to finally play soon ; u ;)!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and as always, I hope you enjoy this fic!

The life of a Queen.

To co-rule all of Lucis alongside King Noctis imposed a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders, whether in the upkeep of your proper yet friendly decorum while out in public, or attending the many galas and parties to establish and spread goodwill between your kingdom and others.

Still, as busy as you were, your husband and his devoted Kingsglaive made sure that you were not too boggled down by schedule or deadlines, and that you had enough free time for leisure.

This was especially taken into consideration with your itinerary for your trip to Altissia, as was handed to you the afternoon. You were to be escorted to Galdin Quay and sail away for Accordo, where you would meet up with Noctis, who had been away on a tour through all the kingdoms of Eos to renew and negotiate peace treaties. With him, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus away, the Citadel had been awfully quiet, even if you were still kept company the likes of Cor, Monica, and the rest of the Crownsguard.

A joyous excitement welled within you as you looked over your itinerary, all while standing before your desk with your hands pressed onto its smooth wooden surface.

_6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Wake up and prepare for the day_

With the memories spent journeying with Noctis to fulfill his destiny, you held a soft spot for The Leville, always requesting to stay at one of their suites during any visit to Altissia. Your husband was always happy to oblige for the same reasons, in addition to the spectacular view of the city from your room's balcony.

The city was always so peaceful and calm at the break of dawn, making an early rise all the more worth it, a favorite pastime of yours while in Altissia. Even Noctis was willing to spare the extra hours of sleep.

Though, not so much to gaze at the gorgeous city view, but rather to creep up behind you during your admiration, his stubbled cheek nuzzling against your bare neck while his fingers slipped beneath your sleeping clothes.

There was ever the risk of scandal, but with your love and devotion for one another--intensified especially after time spent apart--neither of you were be able to resist from being intimate upon the balcony. Your hands gripping onto the railing, your moans and cries came out muffled with Noctis's fingers tucked into your mouth, his other hand latched onto your hip while he pounded his cock into you from behind at a ravenous rhythm. His lips grazed and nibbled around your shoulder blades, all while teasingly reminding you to not allow your formal decorum to falter.

Considering the notably long time span from waking up to breakfast, you had a feeling that this segment of your schedule took your usual morning routine with Noctis in mind.

_8:00 AM - 9:00 AM: Breakfast--curated by Ignis_

Though the Leville never failed to go all out with pampering you thoroughly during your stay, you were certain that your texts to Ignis about yearning for his cooking had a role in this portion of your itinerary.

Within the elegant decor of your suite, a feast of all your favorite breakfast dishes was brought and set upon your table, delivered by Gladiolus and Prompto with Ignis in tow. Each dish set before you was plated exquisitely, looking as delectable as it tasted.

However, you would not be able to enjoy your meal just yet, as you and Noctis--now clean-shaven for the sake of being more presentable--would receive a scolding from Ignis for your morning exhibitionism, which happened to be captured on camera by a grinning and nosy Prompto, who set before you a fruit platter along with photos of you bent over the balcony railing.

While Noctis absent-mindedly nodded along and even rolled his eyes over the admonishment sent his way as he lazily ate his food, you were left to be splayed over Ignis's lap while he remained seated by the breakfast table, his hand showing nothing but merciless discipline as he spanked your bare ass.

Queen or not, he would never allow your gentility to be degraded.

At least, in the public eye. Once it was just you and him--and the others, of course--much like now, he was fond of watching you act out at your most shameless and wanton behavior.

For Noctis, it was a deliciously amusing sight to watch you handle _yet another_ round of discipline from Ignis.

For Prompto, it was a photo opportunity to add to his ever growing collection of all your discreetly lewd escapades as Queen of Lucis, meant for the viewing eyes of only him, his friends, and a _few_ select others.

For Gladiolus, it was the chance to--after wolfing down his eggs, bacon, and ham--finally have you in his arms again. And show Ignis what a proper spanking sounds like once he lifted you off of his friend's lap to transfer you over to his, the rapid and harsh sounds of his hand smacking against your ass and your sobs of pleasure echoing throughout the room.

You would enjoy breakfast soon enough, albeit while you sat upon Noctis's lap as his fingers soothingly rubbed over your lower back, all while Prompto eagerly fed you.

_9:00 AM - 10:00 AM: Get ready for the day and head for the First Secretary Estate to briefly meet with Camelia Claustra_

Every harsh punishment would _always_ be followed up by attentive, loving affection.

Thus was why your bath following breakfast would be handled by Ignis and Gladiolus, even if Noctis was noticeably grumpy that he would not get to join you in the tub.

There were never any qualms to such an arrangement on your end, especially when you had Ignis massaging your scalp while he lathered your hair and left kisses along the back of your neck, all while Gladiolus took great pleasure in gently scrubbing your body clean--though not as much as in sneakily fondling your breasts and toying with the entrance of your core.

As indulgent as this moment between the three of you was, both Ignis and Gladiolus would still make sure that you remained on time for your itinerary, with drying you off, as well as helping and watching you dress.

Having already showered and changed into his Kingly Raiment, at last, Noctis was at your side once again, his arm linked with yours before escorting you down to The Leville's lobby, your faithful Kingsglaive following close-by.

Upon the last step, you were all greeted by your appointed Altissian host for whenever you were in town, Salve. An older gentleman in his early 50s, wisps of dark stubble along his square jaw, the green shade of his wavy locks--kept up in a short and low ponytail--reminded you of wine grapes, which was fitting by how well he looked to have aged. Though he carried himself in a lighthearted and jovial manner, he still maintained a sense of elegance and status, even with allusions to an enticing mysteriousness to his character.

Still, Salve was always nothing but sweet towards you, his expression always brightening up whenever he saw you were around. Though he was all smiles while bidding you a good day, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus exuded nothing less than protective, dominating auras in response, with each taking half a step closer towards you, maintaining this barrier of the sorts upon departing from The Leville to Secretary Claustra's estate.

Even well into her elderly years, she still exuded a powerful, no-nonsense demeanor, albeit one that waned as soon as you were near, her arms opening for a welcoming embrace. With a special photo to commemorate your and Noctis's meeting with her taken by Prompto, your husband was to spend most of the afternoon in discussion of peace policies and other important royal affairs with her and the rest of Accordo's council.

It was unfortunately time to part once more, with one last kiss exchanged between you and your husband before he disappeared into the meeting room, flanked by both Ignis and Gladiolus. However, you knew he was more than eager to make up for lost time, or so he purred into your ear while giving your ass a teasing pinch.

There was still so much in your itinerary to enjoy, and you couldn't wait.

_10:00 AM - 12:00 PM: Go around Altissia for some sightseeing and candid photoshoots with Prompto_

You were a queen of the people, as your Lucians so lovingly referred to you.

As you were not born of royalty, your common upbringing helped established a relatable and personal connection between you and your people, strengthened by the numerous pictures that Prompto would take of your daily life every now and then to post and share online through the official social networks of the kingdom. During trips much like this one, he was akin to your shadow, following after every step to take pictures of you, both candid and posed.

Meeting with awed Altissians, admiring the splendor of the floating city, enjoying local delicacies, strolling through the gorgeous streets--Prompto made sure to capture every moment with impeccable skill.

While he alternated between candid photos and others, you anticipated what kind of photos were about to be taken. If his trusty Lokton camera was drawn out, you were ready to hear him chirp out some directions on how he would like for you to pose.

However, if Prompto was drawing out his phone, you knew what was to soon follow.

When he wasn't taking pictures on his camera for the public to behold, he was always thrilled and ready to use his phone to document every flash of your panties whenever you walked ahead of him up a stairway, all for the private and personal enjoyment of himself and the others.

Playing photographer for you meant taking the reins from you as ruler, a mischievous smile on his full and pouty lips while he admired the sight of you kneeling before him, his cock sheathed fully in your mouth with an adoring look on your face after he guided you to an empty alleyway. Pictures, videos--he knew the best angles to capture and present your wanton lustfulness, especially while he recorded you flashing your breasts, lifting up your skirt, and doing your best to conceal your squeals while he drilled his cock into you from behind as you remained on your hands and knees, all meant to frustrate the others during their royal affairs after he sent these lewd visuals over text.

For all the many photos he took of you, one particular and favored theme of his never ceased to arouse him, namely you looking so gorgeously flustered while he had you smile towards the camera, your elegant appearance in disarray by his doing and his cum dripping out from your core, down your inner thighs.

_12:00 PM - 1:00 PM: Lunch at the Square-Enix Cafe with Gladiolus_

As king, Noctis had little time for leisure, even during vacations. Though you knew it was about time for him to break for lunch, he and Ignis would be joining Salve, Claudia and the rest of Accordo's governing power at Maagho's.

Though you would not get to join your husband for an afternoon meal, you still had the presence of a lover by your side.

While Prompto desperately wanted to enjoy the moogle and chocobo-themed treats with you, he had to go join Noctis for lunch and make sure his lunch meeting was covered for pictures. However, right outside the entrance of the festive little restaurant, he swapped out with Gladiolus--who was already there to greet you both--to keep watch over you.

Together, seated at the furthest table in the cafe space, the both of you enjoyed your meal together, with him asking about what you and Prompto got up to--especially with all your escapades detailed in the group chat--while you inquired how Noctis's meetings had been going along.

When it came time for dessert, Gladiolus did not have much interest in the cutesy, novelty treats. However, he was happily content with watching you enjoy the adorably plated confections.

Especially while watching you squirm and attempt to maintain your composure as he eased two of his thick, long fingers into your slippery core.

Your pictures with Prompto left him envious.

Switching between slow yet deep, and quick and fluid strokes left you flushed and breathless, the hold on your fork shaky while you tried to savor each bite.

By the time the check came, your dessert was finished, as was Gladiolus's while he licked his fingers clean, a proud and satisfied look on his face.

_1:00 PM - 3:00 PM: Return to the First Secretary Estate for a private meeting with King Ravus--as per his request_

Noctis was not the only royal visiting Altissia for peace negotiations.

Nor was he alone in wishing to spend a great deal of time with you.

Having finished with his share of meetings and negotiation talks, Ravus patiently waited for you in one of the many gorgeous living rooms at the First Secretary's Estate. Though neither bore true and earnest ill will toward each other, the air turned competitive between him and Gladiolus--moreso a matter of pride and possession if anything--once the two of you returned from lunch.

Still, by your assurance that all would be well, Gladiolus took his leave.

But not before planting a deep kiss on your mouth, making sure to stare defiantly into Ravus's eyes once the two of you parted, leaving you completely alone with the ruler of Tenebrae.

Though Ravus proudly abided to and carried out the responsibilities bestowed to him as king, he had grown weary over the early day and the near endless discussion of international policies and whatnot.

However with you, Queen of the Kingdom of Lucis, right before him, he was more than willing to spare a couple more hours in meetings, albeit with his lips claiming yours in a fierce, open-mouthed kiss while his hands--both metal and flesh--made quick work of your clothing, being mindful to not tear your attire apart in his desperation for you.

Distance made his heart grow fonder and his lust more rampant.

Though the fantasy of having you writhe upon his lap while he was seated upon the throne back in Tenebrae had yet to be realized _for now_ , Ravus was more than pleased with having you ride his cock from his place on the couch instead. Clutching your hips, burying and nuzzling his face against your chest, there would be no relenting on his end while he sought to make up a great deal of lost time since your last intimate encounter.

And by how sweet your voice sounded while moaning out his name, how fulfilling it felt to have you cling to his shoulders, how exquisitely warm and tight you squeezed around his cock, he already knew that his addiction to you would only worsen once it was time for you to part.

Which occurred quicker than anticipated.

You heard the call of your name and your head flew back in surprise.

Ravus only smirked, his gaze half-lidded while he peeked around your body to see none other than Noctis standing in the doorway, his expression amused yet jealous at what was being presented to him.

Words were exchanged, the energy between the two reminiscent of earlier with Gladiolus and Ravus.

Noctis approached you both, his tone accusatory yet light as he remarked on Tenebrae infringing on its peace treaty with Lucis, to which Ravus only chuckled and mused that a king must always seize whatever opportunity would bring forth greater prosperity.

Albeit in this case, rather than for the sake of his people, for himself.

Were they in their foolhardy early adulthood, they would have settled this back and forth over the steel of their blades.

However, weapons were not needed with you serving as a mediator between them both, the most ideal for two kings who carried themselves pridefully.

No documents, no mulling over negotiations.

Rather you were subject to having both your husband and your paramour pound away at you simultaneously, the long and wide girths of their cocks pumping in and out of you with ferocious tenacity. You were left to continue clinging onto Ravus for support, shuddering as he continued to seize your waist and keep you still while he hammered his dick inside you. Your neck was meant to be marked by Noctis while he pushed into your ass, his means of further expressing his claim on you beyond wedding rings and formal titles.

Though Lucis and Tenebrae would continue to maintain friendly relations, their kings still had _much_ of their pride to truly be soothed to peace by you, a task you were ready to uphold.

While your itinerary would continue on as scheduled, Noctis and Ravus ended up being rather late for their next scheduled meeting.

_**Schedule change** 3:00 PM - 4:00 PM: Special Altissian spa treatment, courtesy of Salve_

After some time spent in the powder room to fix and freshen up your appearance, you were supposed to have another hour of leisure to yourself. However, by the time constraints of your visit, it was Salve who urged and pushed for you to have you spend your hour at one of Altissia's glorious spas. Since hearing that you never tried one of the local massage treatments, he was left utterly aghast and had been insistent on having you experience it for yourself.

When Salve popped into the room to pick you up, he was met by both Gladiolus and Ravus, the latter of whom was about to attend yet another meeting. The two locked eyes, and you noticed that the king tensed and his eyes narrowed, both he and Gladiolus drawing closer towards you in response.

You gaped, asking what was wrong, but Salve only laughed in response, going on how admirable it was to see the Shield in action, along with the king of Tenebrae being so considerate of his ally nation.

However, with his height and stature matching theirs, he was not intimidated in the slightest. He was even so bold as to reach for your hand and draw you towards him, waving at the two goodbye before they could say much. As sudden as his actions were, you complied, finding his over the top nature charming, if not thrilling.

Following after Salve, you turned back towards Ravus and Gladiolus, smiling reassuringly as you remarked that you would see them later.

Voluptas, the spa that you were guided to, wasn't too far from the First Secretary's Estate, the location taken into consideration as he noted with a hum when he was tasked with preparing your trip itinerary. Truly, the building itself could have been a masterpiece on its own, if not a museum to house all of the breathtaking art pieces that Altissia was known for. With naturally chilled and heated baths encased in gorgeously decorated rooms, a whole row of saunas that each presented different steaming styles from all across Eos, and more, this spa was among the best in the world for good reason.

You already anticipated making another trip to Voluptas during your next visit, wishing to explore and try out every single one of the amenities and services provided. However, in the meantime, you were laid upon a massage table, your clothes already discarded and a soft and fluffy towel covering your naked backside.

While Voluptas was known for staffing some of the best in the world, you would not be treated by any of them for your massage. Instead, it was Salve who was eager to tend to your body, his voice prideful as he proclaimed to be even better than any of the well-seasoned masseuses working at the spa.

It was quite the claim to make, surely.

However, upon the initial touch of Salve's warm hands pressing against your back, the flats of his large palms kneading lavender-scented massage oil onto your skin, he had every reason to proclaim such skill.

His touch soothing but never too light to barely be felt. He was able to pinpoint knots and other tender spots without you even needing to speak, working and tending to them with ease. You even heard him chuckle ever so deliciously low with every mewl he managed to illicit out of you.

It was hard to not melt beneath his fingers.

Nor to succumb.

There may as well have been no reason to wear a towel for modesty's sake, with his hands groping your ass or--when he had you flip over to lay on your back--squeezing your breasts and dipping between your thighs. Your body felt hot, your senses left in a frenzy by his touch.

Strange that he, only one man, could reduce you to such a state when you were regularly loved and ravished daily by your husband and his close friends.

However, for as much of the boundary he was overstepping, never once did his fingers ease inside you, nor did the erection that was bulging prominently through his pants. Though it frustrated you and left you yearning to be fucked, his mindfulness was for the better.

Especially when your eyes peeked open while he was massaging your breasts. Though the lighting was dim, you could still make out his features.

Namely how Salve's hair looked to be a familiar shade of wine red instead, all while the grin on his lips was far too reminiscent of a ghost from the past.

However, with just one blink, his hair was back to its normal color, his lips quirked in a gentle smile instead.

It wasn't long before he finished, your massage now complete, your body now relaxed, yet your mind more confused than it had ever been in the longest time.

_4:00 PM - 6:00 PM: Be escorted by Ignis to Vivienne Westwood's shop and be fitted for a custom made gown_

It was common to be dazed yet tranquil after a relaxing session at the spa.

However, upon being lead out of Voluptas by an all-too pleased Salve, you were face to face with Ignis, who was waiting for you right at the building's entrance. Having hurried over as soon as Gladiolus got a hold of him--all while swapping places with being at Noctis's side during the meeting--he could not help but feel on edge to see you appear so friendly and _close_ with your Altissian host.

It did not help that Salve had a few teasing quips--something to the effect of an old hound remaining ever so faithful to his masters.

You were startled by his remarks, for he never went on the snarkier side.

But Ignis was not fazed, rather he was calm, especially when he quickly took his place beside you, a protective hand wrapping around your waist.

There was clear tension between the two, two strangers who somehow already had a grudge towards one another. However things would have escalated, they did not in a violent way, for Ignis briskly offered a curt word of thanks to your host for the little excursion before remarking that the two of you best make your leave for Vivienne Westwood's fashion house, proceeding to immediately lead you away before more could be said.

Salve only smirked, noticing how Ignis's arm tightened around your waist.

Some things never changed.

As for you and Ignis, it wasn't too far of a trek to Vivienne Westwood's workshop. You could tell that Ignis had much he wanted to ask about your meeting with Salve, but there was no time to be spared for a private conversation. Before long, you arrived at last to the chic and stylish fashion house, whereupon you were greeted by the legendary designer herself and her team of protégés.

Measurements and modeling quickly went underway, as your gown was to debuted at an upcoming gala in Insomnia.

Having been so perplexed earlier, Ignis found himself put to ease while watching you look so lovely while you were fitted for your new attire. Though, never to slack in his duties, he took some notes on special sewing techniques, especially since he was quite interested in creating some clothing for you.

However, the more you were changed in and out of gorgeous dress pieces, your skin exposed and your physique emphasized, the more he found himself growing inwardly flustered and aroused.

Truly you were his queen, and there was nothing else that quite stoked his lust for you than watching you dress and carry yourself as one.

Towards the end of your visit, Vivienne and her team went to prepare all the finished dresses she wished for you to take.

At this time, you were in the center of one of the workshop's large fitting rooms, fumbling with the zipper of the gown slip you were wearing, in need to change out of it.

You did not need to even call for his name for him to stand right behind you, his voice low and calm as he asked if you would like assistance. Though, for as much as he lived to serve you, there was considerable delay in actually helping you slip out of your dress, considering how he proceeded to hike it up to your waist while tugging you towards him, the full and erect girth of his cock pressing against your backside.

Ignis murmured his apology for his hastiness against your ear, grunting and panting his words while he cradled your hips in his hands, pumping his cock into your core with uncontained desire. Before the both of you was a full-sized mirror, the reflection of your displayed love making inciting conflict within him. He did, after all, punish you with a spanking earlier in the day for behaving so lewdly with Noctis.

And yet, here was Ignis, doing the same thing in the late afternoon, with a staff of innocent ladies just outside the room.

Somehow, the contradiction only drove him on to fuck you even harder, to ruin and mar the exquisite perfection of his beloved queen in his own special way.

Ignis looked forward to doing this all over again during the next gala.

_6:00 PM – 7:00 PM: Return to The Leville and get ready for dinner with Noctis and the others_

With your dresses packed and secured in Ignis's arms, the both of you bid your goodbyes to Vivienne Westwood and her staff before making your way back to The Leville. Dusk had fallen, the orange glow of the setting sun cascading gorgeously over Altissia, which provided nothing short of a romantic and lively atmosphere as you and Ignis returned to the hotel.

As soon as you returned to your suite, you were almost knocked over by a bubbly Prompto, who feigned tears while nuzzling into your chest, bemoaning how awful it was to be away from you for most of the day. He was only dragged back by Gladiolus, who shook his head and tsked at him for not giving you the chance to have a breather after a long day out.

While Ignis went to put away your new clothes, you smiled towards the two, telling them that no harm was done, all while greeting them formally with a kiss. You were then met by two arms snaking around your waist while a chin rested on your shoulder. The soft teasing huff of "Where's mine?" fanned over your ear, bringing a smile to your lips.

You could never forget your husband.

Though the temptation to forgo your dinner plans--if only by an hour or so--to indulge in the passions of both your husband and your Kingsglaive was great, you knew it was better to freshen up and change into something a bit more formal than your dayclothes.

Still, reluctant to release you from his embrace, Noctis buried his face against the crook of your neck, rubbing his face against your skin out of adoration.

And then he caught the scent of lavender.

~~**_7:00 PM: Dinner at Suavitas_ ** ~~

**_7:00 PM: Room Service_ **

It didn't take much to piece things together.

Especially since Gladiolus saw you leave with Salve while Ignis watched you be escorted out alongside your Altissian host.

With four pairs of eyes on you--the same ones that could tell even the slightest hint of a mood change and whatnot with you--it wasn't likely that you could get away with a lie.

And they certainly would not allow for the same with the truth either.

The relationship you shared with your husband and the three men who lived to serve and protect you was as complex as it was simple. They were yours, you were theirs. While bouts of possession tended to be ongoing, there was no strife among the four—and even _certain_ other individuals who you were enamored with. However, at the end of the day, at the end of this night, they would be sure to remind you of your commitment to them.

There was no better way to express this than by being pressed in the middle of pure and utter debauchery, with you being guided to ride up and down Gladiolus's thick, fat cock while Prompto took much glee in vigorously pounding into your ass. Your mouth was stuffed full with Ignis's dick while Noctis dragged the slick head of his erection over your cheek by means to show his claim on you. Even with all the opportunities each had with you throughout your excursion in Altissia, never were they going to tire of being able to call you theirs, ever eager to demonstrate such a claim in this way.

As long of an enjoyable day as you had already had, you knew your itinerary for the rest of the evening was only just beginning.

_\--------------------_

Having read all the way to the end of your planned schedule for your Altissia trip, your heart was thumping with glee.

And your lips parting open in pleasure.

Your hands moved up to the front edge of your desk, shuddering as you were made to lie on your front, just before a massive expanse of heat pressed against your back, grey, prickly stubble grazing over your neck.

"So then, is the itinerary to your liking, Your Majesty?"

Grunting against your ear, Cor squeezed your hips tighter while he continued to relentlessly hammer the sizeable girth of his cock in and out of you. Even as the queen he so dutifully served, his steely composure was prone to shattering whenever it came to you.

Perhaps it was in the sense that the only thing he would allow to utterly devastate you was himself.

That aside, knowing that he was demanding an answer--a quick one at that, else you risk earning a spank that rivaled Gladiolus's or Ignis's sturdy hands--you turned back to face him, your expression both enamored and eager for what was to come.

Both now and tomorrow.

"It's perfect."


End file.
